The present invention relates generally to hydraulic brake systems for vehicles. In particular, the present invention is an off-road vehicle brake system capable of automatically applying braking force when an unoccupied seat condition is sensed, and capable of operating in a fail-safe mode in the event cf brake system power loss.
There is a continuing need for improved brake systems for offroad vehicles. These brake systems must be capable of quickly and smoothly stopping the vehicles in response to operator actuation of the brake pedal during normal operating conditions. The brake system should also be capable of automatically applying braking force to the vehicle in the event the operator is for some reason not properly positioned to operate the vehicle. A brake system having these capabilities even if the vehicle loses engine or brake system power would be especially desirable. To be commercially viable, the brake system must also be reliable and capable of being efficiently manufactured and assembled.